1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to a blood-simulating fishing lure that uses a float, plug, or other artificial lure body and a ball-chain to simulate a wounded and bleeding baitfish.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of fishing lures or other artificial devices that simulate the movement or appearance of natural or live bait is well known. Because game fish, like northern pike or walleyes, feed on insects, minnows, frogs, worms, and even small birds or mammals, it has been common to fish with live baits. Bloodworms and minnows have seen the most use, with varying degrees of success. The use of live bait does have drawbacks. Some live bait is not available in all areas or at certain times of the year. Some live bait may be expensive to purchase, and of course all live bait dies with use. Additionally, the use of certain types of bait and baitfish, such as frogs or minnows, can be restricted in certain areas, and in some areas it is illegal to fish with live bait.
Because game fish are predatory in nature, a variety of artificial lures have been developed over the years. Most commonly, these lures are designed to emulate as closely as possible the natural prey of the game fish. Many of these lures were designed to be pulled through the water, or bounced up and down in the water, to simulate the movements of injured or wounded prey, as it is presumed that injured or wounded prey appears more vulnerable and thus more attractive to the predatory game fish. In addition, spinners, propellers and other objects have been attached to lures to attract the attention of a hungry fish. Other lures have been designed to incorporate scents and aromas of various types. Scents lose potency with use, however, and many artificial lures are not natural in appearance.
Thus, a blood-simulating fishing lure solving the aforementioned problems is desired.